general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
Make Waterproof Matches
Waterproof matches are generally expensive to buy. But you can make your own for only a fraction of the price. Listed below are a number of effective & proven ways to make waterproof matches that you can use when camping, backpacking, or in an emergency. Category:Outdoor Fire Skills From Safest to least Safest Methods All the below methods involve some risk. If you are a minor, do not carry out any of these activities, without the permission of a competent adult supervisor. The list is ranked from safest to least safe. Method 1: Use Turpentine The BEST & SAFEST Method is to use Turpentine. (Turpentine has a higher "flash point" relative to Acetone, which commonly used in Nail Polish. Nor does it involve the use of flame as is needed in the Wax or Paraffin methods.) # Pour 2 to 3 large tablespoons of Turpentine into a small (Tumbler sized) glass. # Place the matches, (Head down) into the Turpentine and allow the matches to soak for 5 minutes. During that time the turpentine will soak into the head as well as the stem. All the water will be driven off by the turpentine. # Remove the matches and spread them out to dry out on a sheet of newspaper. Generally, 20 minutes for excess turpentine to be evaporated is recommended. Matches treated in this way remain waterproof for several months or longer. Method 2: Use Nail Polish # Dip the head end of the match into clear nail polish far enough to cover at least an eighth of an inch (3 millimeters) of the stick below the head. # Hold the match for a few seconds to allow the polish to dry and then place the match on a table or counter so that the head is suspended off the edge of the surface. # Place a sheet of newsprint below to catch anything that may drip off. Method 3: Use a Candle # Light a candle and let it burn down until you have a good amount of liquid wax (about a half of an inch or 1 centimeter). # Extinguish the candle. # Dip the head end of the match into the wax far enough to cover at least an eighth of an inch (3 millimeters) of the stick below the head. # Hold the match for a few seconds to allow the wax to harden slightly and then place the match on a table or counter so that the head is suspended off the edge of the surface. # When the wax has cooled, but not completely hardened, pinch the end of the wax coating (towards the stick), forming a tight seal. Method 4: Using Paraffin Wax # Melt enough paraffin wax in a double boiler to be able to coat with wax about a half of an inch (1 centimeter) deep. # Wrap some twine or jute string around several matches from the bottom, to just below the wax quickly. This makes a torch that can burn for 10 or more minutes. Category:Answered questions Tips *Turpentine has a relatively high "flash point" in comparison to Nail polish, therefore it is the safest to use. Mineral Turpentine, Pine, or Citrus turpentine all have the same waterproofing capacity. *Turpentine effectively displaces all hygroscopically absorbed moisture content. So any wood stemmed matches (regardless of age) can be used. *Do not use a plastic cup to sit turpentine in, as it may be melted by the chemical itself. *Decant the remainder of the unused Turpentine back into the original container. *Do not drink from the glass that you used to soak the matches. *If you don't use strike-anywhere matches, be sure to store a striking surface with your matches. *This should be done soon after buying the matches so that the matches don't pick up too much moisture from the air. *Even though the matches will be waterproof, it is a good idea to store your finished matches & stiriker patch in a waterproof container, such as a small 35 mm ffilm container, or any other sealable & waterproof canister. *The Nail Polish method is more volatile than Turpentine, but is better than wax that can more easily break or be scratched. *The candle method works best with wood stemmed matches. Do NOT USE with Plasticed or Waxed stems. *When using either of the wax methods, work as quickly as you can while still being safe so the wax doesn't harden. *If you do not have a double boiler, you can melt the paraffin wax using a metal bowl over a pot of boiling water. You can also melt the wax in a pan on low heat, but this increases the chance of causing a fire. *The matches may also be completely covered with the wax to make sure water can't migrate up the matchstick. Warnings *Turpentine is poisonous if swallowed. or inhaled intensely over a period of time. *Always use caution when working with fire. *Wax in its liquid state is very hot and may cause severe burns. It may also catch fire. *Nail polish (and wax) can stain fabric and surfaces, so it is a good idea to cover your work surface in newspaper. Nail Polish is also highly flamable. Nail Polish is also a known carcinogenic substance. *Paraffin wax is incredibly hard to remove from a pan. Use an old pan/double boiler or purchase one second-hand for this purpose. Alternately, use an old coffee can or #10 tin can set in a pot of water. Paraffin Wax is also highly reactive in the presence of introduced water droplets. Things You'll Need *Sturdy wooden matches (preferably the strike-anywhere sort) *Candles, Paraffin Wax, Nail Polish or Turpentine. *A saucepan or double boiler *Tongs or fork to dip matches into wax *Newspaper or other table covering * Small glass tumbler. *Fire extinguisher or fire rug. *Life insurance. Related Tips and Steps *How to Choose a Suitable Site in Yosemite's Campgrounds *How to Camp Comfortably With a Hammock *How to Stay Cool when Its Hot at Camp *How to Make Charcoal Category:Answered questions